


Lupus Salit

by MarauderChaos



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderChaos/pseuds/MarauderChaos
Summary: They had a strange relationship, knowing looks, secret smiles and backwards glances. There was an energy between them Tim Jeffries had never seen before in two teenagers let alone adults. However they were content to be themselves in a way the others weren't, they didn't care to act upon the energy between them and simply went on as friends.Of course he didn't know the secret that bound them together, that brought their friendship alive in the beginning. He didn't know they were Wolfblood's.But this content, this peace, it was all about to change.
Relationships: Harry Averwood/Shannon Kelly, Rhydian Morris/Maddy Smith, Tom Okanawe/Shannon Kelly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. The Eyes of Tim Jeffries

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights go to Debbie Moon, the creator of Wolfblood. 
> 
> I always felt they had a better relationship in Season One, is that just me? Lmao

**A/N: I'm not sure where the inspiration for this came, but Wolfblood was one of my favourite shows when it first came out and Maddian is still a favourite ship of mine. I have yet to update either of my Potter series mostly because I don't have the motivation, hopefully it will come back soon XD. This fic is set in Season Two, before episodes twelve and thirteen however after Jana has left for the Wild. The events of 12 and 13 don't happen.**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Their hands brushed, light touches of butterflies and hesitant glances, soft giggles and a secret. A secret they shared.

The sun glanced off his jaw, casting a glow over his face and his blue eyes sparkled with a yearn to move, leap out the door and run with the wind in his hair. Her head was ducked, but her brown locks shined as the ray arched over to her, peeking up between the curtains of silky streaks. Their knees bumped in a hidden gesture and their lips twisted into smiles.

It was a bond like no other they shared.

They were friends, best friends, but there was something more, something lingering between every touch and every glance, a sort of energy between them that couldn’t be recreated.

There were gestures, his arm slipped around her shoulders as they leaned back in their chairs, her hand squeezing his shoulder to offer silent support, jokes cracked to ease the tension, soft intense talks in the darkroom. 

I watched in a way the others don't, I watched and I waited as they continued forwards in the weeks never bringing it up like some unspoken rule between them, never acknowledging it, but it's there. The way Rhydian's smiled, this small crooked smile as she laughed, gazing only at her. The way he caught her before she tripped or as she slipped and the way his hands didn't leave her waist until he was sure she would not fall again. There was a deep concern dancing in his eyes, something he didn't and doesn't show to anyone else (except maybe Jana), even Tom and Shannon. The way Maddy gravitated towards him for company, whenever there was a frown etched upon his face she was there, always ready to cheer him up. The way she defended him without hesitation with this fierce protectiveness in her eyes. And the way she didn't and doesn't care how angry he gets, she feels no threat by him and will, if possible, match that anger. 

Maddy and Rhydian are a pair I'd never seen before, a connection in all my years I hadn't seen before. 

The things I saw were all coincidental, in truth I probably would have never noticed if not for the new boy, and a part of me wishes I hadn't. Sometimes I wonder if I would be better off forgetting the knowledge they trusted me with, sometimes I wish I was ignorant like all the rest.

But I know now, I know they are Wolfblood's. 

𝙏𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙈𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙝𝙨 𝙀𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙧

The Paper's in my hand's were heavy with a weight I didn't understand, like some deep-seated feeling of dread.

_Mind you, if he's anything like Rhydian that dread is fairly well founded- the amount of fights that boy gets into, not to mention Jana!_

That was another worry - Jana. The redhead had gone back with traveller family or so Maddy had said, but how much of that I believe I'm still not quite sure. I let the application papers fall to my desk and offered a warm smile to the boy opposite, leaning forwards in my chair. 

"So Alfie you shall be in my tutor, this is your timetable" I slid the sheet across the wood "And welcome to Bradlington High"

He gave a nod, silky dark hair tied back in a small man-bun and these rather cold blue eyes stared back at me, a large contrast to the large grin on his pink lips wherein white teeth that could be almost too white were just visible. He wore the uniform neater than most students in the school, though his tie hung loose around his neck and his top button was undone. There was a sort of confidence that could be perceived as arrogance in his posture, back somewhat slumped in the chair yet with an air about him that seemed to place him higher, his head raised proudly. 

I held open the door and gestured him out, as Sam stumbled in, the two coming rather close to slamming heads if Alfie hadn't of stepped back. 

"Sam what on earth-?!"

_It's too early in the morning for the chaos of this school ._

"Jimi and Rhydian sir! They're fighting again"

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips and I nodded. Making sure both students were following I made my way back to my room with a deep frown, speeding up slightly as I pushed open the double doors of the corridor and yells echoed from the open door. 

It seemed the others had pulled the two apart, Liam and Tom with a hold on Jimi, Maddy and Shannon with their arms on Rhydian's shoulders, hauling him away. There was a fair bruise blossoming on Jimi's cheeks and he spat at Rhydian's feet, a scowl on his lips. Katrina let out a small squeak and pushed her chair back, looking mildly disgusted with his actions though too entranced by the argument to make much fuss. Rhydian had a hard glare on his face, breathing heavily and blue eyes darkened with rage. 

"What is going on!?!" My voice rung across the room and they froze, unsure whether to play it off and something else or were too angry to bother trying to cover it up. 

"Detention Tonight!" I snapped, neither seemed keen on giving away the issue so I broke the silence. There was a moment where nobody moved, before there was an odd sort of hushed scrambled to sit back down, the scraping of chairs and tables as they sat. 

"Well after giving a disastrous first impression," The class seemed to stare at their desks in a sullen shame, even those that had done nothing wrong. "This is Alfie Charles, who I believe is from London?"

Alfie gave a nod and flashed another smile seemingly oblivious to the chorused sigh coming from Kay, Kara and Katrina, inducing the whole class to eye roll in their direction. He fell down into the open seat next to Liam as Sam slipped in by Jimi. Kara cast him one of her sickly sweet smiles, usually reserved for Rhydian or Harry Averwood and his band - that or trying to charm her way out of detention. To be fair, he smiled back, brushing a lock off his face. 

It wasn't a warm smile however, at least not like Kara seemed to interpret it, no, it was the essence of someone plotting something.

This school was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

_What is it with new kids and bringing chaos with them? Maybe it;s just teenagers in general. I swear they are going to force me into early retirement one of these days and I'm not even Headmaster._

And Tim Jeffries didn't know it yet, but he was right, this boy was about to bring a whole lot more trouble than he's worth. 

**A/N: I would like to say, I am well aware this first chapter is utterly rubbish and as you can tell my first person writing is not exactly up to parr with what I hoped I could do. The rest I think will be third person - which was what I was planning to do for this one, but I'd started writing it in first person and I just couldn't be bothered to change it. This chapter is one of those that you want to just get out of the way so you can start properly, know what I mean? So yeah, sorry for this horrid chapter, It's a disaster. A five year old could probably write better than this.**


	2. Calm before the storm

A soft breath of air left her lips as she walked, spiralling up like a whirl of smoke and leaves crunching beneath her boots on the ground. She enjoyed these mornings, where time seemed to slow and she just had time to wander, with the breeze ruffling her hair in an odd soothing gesture and the world for a few more minutes was peaceful. It allowed her to think, to clear her head, to stay calm. 

To keep a secret as big as her's was tricky, Maddy had been doing it for the last fifteen years but it never got easier. Little slip ups, little thoughtless comments, dark moon days and then things like full moons keeping her parents in the cellar or keeping Jana and Rhydian under control or resisting the pull of the moon herself. It was those things she did almost unconsciously, almost instinctively, defend them, watch them, protect them and protect the secret, it was the makings of her as an Alpha even if she never saw it herself. 

So she had been keeping this secret for a long time, like her parents, like other Wolfbloods. But it was like humans that sometimes the pressure, the strain was too much and she needed to breathe because the air in her lungs wasn't enough to keep her strong. Sometimes she needed the peace even just for a little while to keep her steady. 

"Morning Mads"

She could hear the rustle of leaves before she heard his voice and despite her reluctance to leave the comfort of the tranquillity she was in, she smiled. His heavy footfalls dropped beside her with a cheeky grin on his lips and a twinkle in his eye, blonde hair quiffed back off his face like usual and a careless jaunt in his walk. As much as she longed for that peace, she loved the company of her friends - friends who knew, friends who cared - and the comfort they brought. 

Maddy often wondered would they have been friends if they didn't share this huge secret that seemed to hang over their heads?

"You alright?" 

Oops. She realised with a wince she'd forgotten to answer. His shoulder bumped against hers and he glanced down at her rather like a puppy, yet much more handsome. Yes, she had longed resigned herself to the fact she had a crush on her closest friend, that being said she was certain it was a crush and nothing more, in fact she was sure it would go away any time soon....right?

"Mmh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking"

He grinned

"Thinking? Your scary when you think. It means your planning something that's bound to go wrong" 

There was a bounce in his step, he was getting ready to run. 

"What?! Says you, your bound to start hurting if you think, you'll get brain ache from trying to hard"

She quipped back and took off, a laughing as a squawk of "Hey!" echoed behind. 

And they were gone, sprinting through the tree's in a sort of merry dance, each trying to catch up yet out do the other one at the same time, a race to dodge the low flying branches and avoid the vines crawling in the dirt waiting to trip them up. It was a race to be free of the looming dread of school, a run to fly even if it's only in their minds. 

The world seemed to shift into a blur as they ran, spiralling away until it was just them left, wind rushing in their ears, adrenaline pumping in their veins and hearts racing. Beaming smiles spread across their lips of its own accord, blooming as laughter and cheers echoed in the air bouncing off the trees. But like always, those minutes were gone as soon as they had come, and the school gates came into view beyond the treeline and they slowed to a stop. Not nearly as out of breath as they would have liked, not nearly enough energy burnt off but it was better than nothing, at least that's what Maddy decided as they passed over the threshold of a building nicer and friendlier but still as confining a a prison. 

Yet still he offered her a grin and there was a soft of honoured feeling that spread in her chest. _She_ , Maddy Smith, had the honour of knowing this boy. 

"Morning Welshy!"

And she back down to planet earth, casting Jimi a scathing look and Rhydian rolled his eyes, not really bothered by the remark any longer, after all his mother was welsh, at least in accent. 

"Hey guys!" Tom grinned jogging over, as usual a football lay in his grasp and Shannon wasn't far behind, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

"Hey" They chorused in response, sharing a surprised grin. 

"How was the football game then Shan?" Maddy grinned and Tom beamed, his whole face lighting up and he opened his mouth to start babbling, probably about his favorite player when Shannon shrugged. 

"It was alright"

It was rather amusing to watch how he could go from almost bouncing in the air to frozen with his jaw on the ground in seconds. 

"Tell me," Tom looked almost as though he was about to start grieving or something "You didn't just say that" 

"And why would I not?" She raised an eyebrow, not looking in the least bit bothered by his upmost horror and started over the threshold, Tom's voice echoing behind in loud protest. 

The two Wolfblood's shared another grin and Maddy shook her head fondly, leading the way after them as a snicker left Rhydian's lips. 

She could smell his scent, it stood out from the crowds of hormonal students surrounding them. Of course, it only caught her attention because it was new, cleaner than most and completely new. It was as if they had put carpets down or something, she even glanced to the floor just to make sure. But no, it was definitely a person. There was a tangible odour of honey and lemon, mingled with the distinct smell of smoke that almost made her eyes start to water before it was overpowered by the honey. 

His shoulder bumped her own, jerking her from her thoughts and blue eyes quirked towards her. She realised she had stopped rather randomly in the middle of the hallway and let out a soft huff, casting Rhydian a light smile and slight shake of her head before crossing into their destination. 

They fell automatically in their seats behind Tom and Shannon, who were still in a heated debate on the importance of football, swinging their chairs round to face Maddy and Rhydian. 

"What was that about?" He asked quietly and Maddy shrugged, leaning back in her chair. 

"You must of smelt it, right?" He gave a slow nod in return with the impression of someone who really did not think much of whoever that persons scent belonged to, but before Maddy could try to decipher his expression any further Jimi interrupted. 

"I heard there’s a new kid” He announced from across the room, lounging in his chair, his eyes flickering over to them with a smirk stretched on his face. “Personally I hope it’s a girl, nobody here is pretty enough to date."

Kara threw a wad of paper at him, a deep scowl on her face as Katrina let out a little gasp, looking very put out by his statement. Kay simply rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails, because of course in reality, nobody cared about Jimi's opinion except Sam and Liam.

"I mean have you seen some of the girls in this school," he continued, siting forwards. Rhydian tensed as the four turned their heads, his eyes narrowing.

"That you look at, and you wonder; how do they even have friends? I mean, at least Shannon can sing right?" He laughed, and their red head friend blushed awkwardly, pushing her glasses up her nose and ducking her head to face stare at the table. Tom frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Jimi carried on, his smirk just getting wider.

"And then there's some that just have no use really, like no talents at all, so why are they even here?" He looked directly at Maddy, who scoffed quietly and threw him a scathing look. What she didn't expect, was for Rhydian to surge to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor with a bang and starting across the classroom. She leapt up, clasping aimlessly at his arm as he grabbed Jimi by the collar, launching them to the floor. Cries erupted from across the class, Rhydian's fist connecting with a crack against his jaw, head snapping back against the hard cold floor with a groan and they were scrambling, adrenaline and rage tearing through their bodies as they rolled blindly, trying to top the other.<

Maddy darted forwards, with Shannon at her heels, grappling with his arms and yanking their blonde haired friend away, as Tom and Liam pulled Jimi to his feet.

"What is going on?!" His voice echoed across the classroom, Maddy froze, her hand unconsciously tightening on Rhydian's bicep as if she expected Mr Jeffries to rip him out of her grip and out of the classroom. He was breathing heavily, she could hear his heartbeat thudding against his chest and his eyes glinted coldly, a stream of light reflected against his clenched jaw.

There was a pause, nobody quite sure whether to move, to speak, as tension settled over them. "Detention Tonight!" He yelled, finally breaking the suffocating silence and there was a scramble to be seated once more. Rhydian scowled, falling with a heavy sigh into his seat, eyes clouded in anger. Maddy gave his arm a gentle squeeze, and their eyes locked for a long second before he jerked away and folded his arms underneath his chin, resting upon the table, glaring towards the font of the classroom.

"Well after that disastrous first impression, this is Alfie Charles, who I believe is from London?" Maddy moved her gaze slowly towards the front, tearing it away from Rhydian, and his scent hit her. It was the same from before, the honey and lemon, the smoke that seemed to fog over her brain and close up her throat like some allergic reaction, and his smile did nothing to soothe it, like a blinding light against her eyes and she coughed.

"Now that drama is over," Jeffries exhaled and flopped down in to the chair behind his desk, casting one final disappointed stare as Alife Charles took a seat next to Liam before he began the register. Maddy tuned out the roll-call of names, fiddling with the hem of her sleeves. She was tired, sleep had been restless the last couple of days though she wasn't sure why, maybe it was the thought Rhydian almost left again, just after he came back, maybe it was Liam's accusation's or the possible idea that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't cut out to be an Alpha. She could barely keep her pack together, human or wolfblood, at least Jana knew what she wanted from life, she was leading a whole pack now, bigger the Maddy's would ever be and despite their differences she had a whole load of respect for the wild wolfblood that had come charging into their lives.

"Smith"

"Here Sir." She muttered.

It wasn't until later, did she meet him. The boy with the strange scent, both captivating and suffocating all at once, and with a smile that could infect upon even the grumpiest of people as he leaned in the doorway of the darkroom.

She was alone; Rhydian had gone for a run, and Maddy didn't have the energy to haul him back to school. She knew he would cool off in his own time, though she wasn't quite sure she understood why he got so angry. It wasn't the first time Jimi had made a comment after all. Tom and Shannon were still eating, and had once more returned to their never ending argument about the usefulness of football- which in Shannon's argument meant not at all.

"Maddy Smith right?" It was spoken gently, with a tinge of curiosity and he stepped further into the room, staring around with a tilt of his head.

"Whose asking?" It wasn't hostile per say, just sharp, and it rang awkwardly within the confinement of the small room. Alfie laughed, tucking a lose strange of hair back behind his ear, trailing around the room, one hand lingering over objects as we walked. Maddy stood in front of the cameras, her arms crossed over her chest, not particularly entranced with him, not like the K's.

"Alfie, Alfie Charles. I'm new." He stopped in front of her, holding out a hand and smiling again. She raised an eyebrow and began unfolding her arms, slow and cautious. Before their arms could touch however, Kara made an appearance through the open door.

"Ew I wouldn't touch her, she'd need a trough of make-up before I'd go anywhere near." She sneered, but offered a bright smile to Alfie, who looked rather amused, if albeit disappointed.

"And yet you sit next to Katrina" Maddy replied coolly, snatching her bag up from the ground and swinging over her shoulder ignoring the hurt gasp from Kara's blonde friend, and strode past without a word. Alfie's eyes followed her leave, his lips twitching and eyes sparkling with something else, something less noticeable, before he began to work his charm on Kara, her girly giggles echoing down the corridor.

The door to the Dark Room fell shut behind her, and she blinked. It was almost as though taking a breath of fresh air, though the Dark Room was never really stuffy. Before she had time to think on it however, a familiar face stared down at her, a deep frown etched in pale skin.

"You should stay away from him." Rhydian announced lowly, head dipped and hands curled at his side. There was a moment of silence, and he winced, seemingly coming to the conclusion that was the wrong thing to say, before Maddy found her voice.

"You don't tell me who I can and can't talk too. I'll make that decision myself." She snapped, a burst of righteous anger fired up inside and for a moment her eyes flashed, her alpha rising forwards until he took an involuntary step back.

"There's something _off_ about him."

"Well I'm not about to go on a date with him alright. So back off."

Rhydian frowned deeper, but Maddy was moving, her feet guiding her to her next class as if on autopilot, leaving the blonde boy behind and trying to ignore the increase of her pulse. Now she was more determined, after that comment she wanted to show she could talk to whoever the damn she liked. So really, that's where it all started to go wrong. 


End file.
